Tombstone
For other uses, see grave. For more info, see Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time/Concepts. Tombstones in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time differ from graves in the original Plants vs. Zombies. Instead of summoning zombies (except for the tombstones in Dark Ages), they block peas from hitting the zombies and a tile for planting. Tombstones only appear in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Parties. Egyptian ones can be created by Tomb Raiser Zombies or the Zombot Sphinx-inator's missiles and in Dark Ages they can spawn by themselves. Tombstones appear differently in Ancient Egypt, Dark Ages and Piñata Parties; however tombstones created by Tomb Raiser Zombie always appear Ancient Egypt styled, even in Piñata Parties. Overview The tombstone absorbs 35 normal damage shots. It cracks at 1, 8, 15, 22 and disintegrates at 35 normal damage shots. Strategies Since tombstones block direct projectiles, a smart strategy would be using lobbed-shot plants (e.g. Cabbage-pults), since they will attack zombies that are otherwise protected by the tombstone. Otherwise, using heavy firepower on the tombstones negates Tomb Raiser Zombies. However, you could also just use instant kills on it. It is a good strategy to use Bloomerang when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt's levels, so that the first three tombstones get hit twice by each boomerang thrown. Melon-pult does heavy damage to zombies and tombstones with splash damage, so it is also a good strategy when there are many tombstones in Ancient Egypt, although it can only be done in certain Piñata Parties, Ancient Egypt - Locked and Loaded III (Day 21), and if unlocked later in Wild West. Grave Buster is free and useful in removing tombstones, although its recharge is slower. Cherry Bombs and Jalapenos can destroy many tombstones in their AoE (Area of Effect) but suffer a slow recharge. Using the Laser Bean is a good strategy as well since it will damage all the tombstones in a row. Gallery AEGRAVE.PNG|Ancient Egypt Tombstone 1.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone first degrade 2.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone second degrade T3.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone third degrade Image.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone fourth degrade Squash-on-grave.jpg|Squash on a Tombstone (glitch) TombstoneUndamaged.PNG|Player's House Tombstone Grave1degrade.jpg|Player's House Tombstone first degrade Grave2degrade.jpg|Player's House Tombstone second degrade Grave3degrade.jpg|Player's House Tombstone third degrade I'm in Grave Danger.png|A lawn full of tombstones in Piñata Party (rarely happening) Dark ages tombstone.png|Dark Ages Tombstone Dark Ages Gravestone 3.png|Dark Ages tombstone first degrade Dark Ages Gravestone 2.png|Dark Ages Tombstone second degrade Dark Ages Gravestone 4.png|Dark Ages Tombstone third degrade Dark Ages Gravestone 5.png|Dark Ages Tombstone fourth degrade Dark ages sun tombstone.png|Sun Tombstone in Dark Ages Dark ages plant food tombstone.png|Plant Food Tombstone in Dark Ages APPEAR TOMBS2.png|Tombstones appearing HYPNO EAT GRAVE.png|Hypnotized Zombie eating Tombstone 074.PNG|A Tombstone on a Power Tile Egypt Tombstone Power Tile.png|Ancient Egypt tombstone on a Power Tile Dark Tombstones Power Tile.png|Dark Ages tombstone on a Power Tile Player House Egypt Tombstone.jpg|Ancient Egypt Tombstone in Piñata Party. Trivia *When a Grave Buster brings down the tombstone, plants still can hit the tombstone, which makes the plants look like they are attacking the Grave Buster. *There is a glitch when the player gives Plant Food to a Squash: during the time it jumps around, a Tomb Raiser Zombie can raise a tombstone in Squash's starting place. When the Squash gets back, it will be on a tombstone. *If a bone from a Tomb Raiser Zombie hits a plant or another tombstone, no tombstone will be created. *In Dark Ages, tombstones spawn on their own while in Ancient Egypt, tombstones can only be spawned by Tomb Raiser Zombie. **However, according to the game files, there was going to be a zombie in Dark Ages that created tombstones. *In Dark Ages, when a tombstone grows in the place of a plant, the plant will be moved to a nearby tile. **However if most of the board is full, the tombstone will simply get rid of the plant. *Hypnotized zombies can eat tombstones. *In Dark Ages, when the player destroys a Sun Tombstone, the player will get 100 sun. Likewise, when the player destroys a Plant Food Tombstone, the player will get one Plant Food. *Grave Buster's almanac and A-noob-is call it Grave or Gravestone, while Tomb Raiser Zombie and Zombot Sphinx-inator's almanac still call it Tombstone. *It takes four bites from a Chomper to be broken. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Environment Modificators Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Dark Ages Category:Player's House